Sanic x Knooklez
by SonicRainbowDash59083217582948
Summary: Lool sanic is in the love with Kucklz! How u think stori end! Find owt soone!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d61f417650842b8ba675f492aa0483d"Sanic was sit on a ledge when all of a sudden a large, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hot/em red echidna was stand next to him. It was Knoockolz! Knooklz sed to Sanic "I want to tok 2 u it urgent"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1feb63ec54741f66c717c7a76c3d973"Sanic was very nervos bcuz he had a crush on Knockolz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4344d5e6e28338a7f99e37fefd6d16fa"They tokd abowt how they love each othr etc etc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fef55b490ab4222ab0ee73bab2ee102"Knucklz than taked Sanic to a giant pile of the chaos emerads. "Wow how u get so meny emerald? I've never seen these many b4!" Sanick sed wif meny excites./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="998e7cade347eaef18aca5461af69ccf"Sanic wus 2 overwelmd by knukls hotness that he couldnt take it anymoar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0382dd3562e8989c373e075ec72982ce"They made out on the chaos hemeroids for dais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ab1308a88bfe273dde299dc8d45391e"Sanic then realize that hes the preggos! O noe! He than told knuckoolllz thet he was preg preg and then knuckols was so med that he cheated on Sanic with Blanic! (mi OC LOL) Sanic then sed "y u hef be med"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e38856284dd83116a6613dff860ae1""is only game"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dfeae36646886601d1a788f8242d538"Then he gave the births and died and knux and blanic livd 4ever w/ sanics kids and were happy forever/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="368400514afdf5aeb3928d9833e054fc"Hope you guys liked it as much as i did wow sanic is ded but its ok cuz no1 liekd him enyway/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a453a9282334e9920ae1cac5a8b908"Blanic is sooo much better/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b113e1148596cb57cc0303171b3c9349"like seriously/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c1458fb3dc835849f3deb5d8743bb9"hes purple/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16ee2bbad93044fb44f8adce3d9b364e"not blue/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb7aedfa61007447dd6efaf9f37641e3"purple/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f76b2a1bf399beb4c4ad755ac29945b"puuuurrrrrpppllleeeeee/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2116826594c174c1ed49997f407e678"and hes sooper hot/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8cf3be11b623f4514b366c589472a98"if eny1 wants 2 make fan art go ahed /p 


End file.
